


A lust that tears, bleeding hate

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fëanope, HILAAAAAAAARIOUS banter, Hate Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, basically a sitcom with sex, there be smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: Melkor and Fëanor are stuck together with no way of leaving on their own, and as their boredom rises - So does their need to provoke and the need to find an outlet for their frustrated lustThis is literally just a smut fanfic for Swilmarillion's "Follow you down". Some lovely Fëanope for y'all around the holidays!
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A lust that tears, bleeding hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).



> As I stated in the summary, this is a fanfic of a fanfic (as per usual) - For Swilmarillion's wonderful "Follow you down" and "Semi-charmed life". We always talk a lot on tumblr about this AU, and this just...... popped up. And it wouldn't go away, so I had to write it down.

The rain was pouring down and Melkor cursed as he looked at his phone for the fifth time the past three minutes just to see if time had moved faster. As it was, luck wasn’t on his side and the watch stubbornly kept showing him that time – in fact – moved just as slowly as it felt.

_”You’ll just have to stay there and wait until I come pick you up”_

_”Remind me again why I couldn’t just drive here myself?”_

_”Because I don’t trust you not to drive into Manwë’s car just to upset him. Now be a good boy and wait there for me._ _Traffic’s crazy in this weather but I’ll be there as soon as I can”_

That was what she had said. Ten minutes ago. It truly wasn’t that long, but to Melkor it felt like an eternity. He had never liked schools, with their rigid systems and perfect files and molds to put children that were different into. Hell, most of these kids were idiots or at least shit at drawing if the stuff that decorated the walls was anything to go by.

Another glance at his phone – another 20 seconds passed – and he thrust his phone back into the pocket of his jeans with more force than necessary. He needed something to do – something to occupy his time, and currently there was nothing.

He could of course doodle on the wall, but he had already done that. He had already doodled on portraits of all the teachers that hung near the reception area – especially the pictures of his brother.

In the end, he simply decided to go use the bathroom. Not that he needed it, but it was something to do, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t resort to candy crush just yet – he was above that. And so into the bathroom he went. He pushed down the handle, opened the door and stepped in..... Ending up chest to chest with Fëanor Finwion.

Both stopped dead – Melkor staring down as Fëanor glared up – and neither said anything for quite some time, until Melkor broke the silence with a smug smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Entertainment...! Perfect.

”My my my – And here I thought I was the only one trapped by the rain. Afraid to get wet on your way out to your car?” he taunted, very blatantly blocking the door so Fëanor couldn’t get out.

”I would rather be soaked in the rain than being stuck in here with you. None of these stalls disgust me quite as much as you do – so just get out of the way and I’ll let you spend some time with your kin” Fëanor replied coldly, though his eyes held the same glint of a challenge as Melkor’s did. A flare rushed up in Melkor’s chest – both anger at the insult and an excitement at seeing someone not afraid to challenge him.

”Throwing stones in glass houses, are we? I know I came in here expecting to find shit, but I didn’t think they’d be quite this tall” he sneered and held out a hand to ’measure’ Fëanor’s height.

”Very mature”

”We’re in a school. There is no need to be mature”

”Just get out of my fucking way”

”Such mature language – you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Later on, Melkor would learn just why that provoked Fëanor enough to have him slap him, but at that moment it just stunned him.

Fëanor hit him. Just straight up slapped him with the back of his hand.

Melkor raised his hand to his cheek, carefully touching the now-tender area in disbelief. As he looked back at Fëanor again and took in his flushed, furious features, another jolt went through his body. One that he would try to ignore.

”You… You hit me”

”And I will do it again unless you move and let me out, you witless dog”

”A dog, am I?” Melkor taunted, stalking closer now and making Fëanor back away. Fëanor wasn’t worried per se, nor did he regret actually hitting Melkor, but the also didn’t want the man to touch him.

Melkor stepped closer and Fëanor stepped back, until Fëanor hit the wall on the other side of the room, crowded into a corner by Melkor who loomed over him.

”Get away from me”

”You’re free to leave”

”Don’t touch me”

”Not touching you”

”Just stop acting like a fool for once…!”

”Make me”

Neither seemed to want to give in. Neither seemed to want to move an inch, even despite the clear challenges they could read in eachother’s eyes. There was no affection, nothing gentle there at all.... But beside the hate, there was something more. Something that neither wanted to admit.

In the end, they didn’t know who moved first – they had no idea who brought their lips togehter in a kiss (maybe it was both at the same time – but before they knew it they were kissing.

Lips pressed against eachother hotly, teeth clinked together in their attempts to control the kiss and the press of a tongue was returned with vigor. Neither ever did things halfway, and both were determined to go all out and completely dominate and rule the kiss. They both wanted the control, and neither would give it up.

Melkor was, however, the first to take it further by taking hold of the collar of Fëanor’s shirt to tug it open. As the buttons went flying and Fëanor’s collarbones and neck were exposed to Melkor, he immideately leaned down to kiss and suck hard on it, deliberately leaving marks. Fëanor did not moan, per se, but his breath hitched in a way that made Melkor think he might have won…

Won what? Well obviously this was some form of game. Some form of pleasurable game.

That victory was swiftly snatched away however as Fëanor thrust his thigh up between Melkor’s legs. Not to knee him (though it would have been well-within his rights to do so), but to use his thigh to rub Melkor’s groin. The pleasurable pressure was such a surprise that Melkor was unable to hold back a breathless groan, and Fëanor sneered at him.

”Pathetic”

”I’ll show you pathetic”

Melkor tore Fëanor’s white, crisp shirt even further and went to work on his belt. Fëanor seemed unwilling to make himself more vulnerable however, and dragged Melkor into another biting, bruising kiss as he pushed Melkor’s leather jacket off his shoulders and let it slip to the floor.

”Gross” Melkor commented briefly between kisses.

”Just like it’s owner”

Always so cocky. Always so arrogant. Why oh why did it turn Melkor on like it did…!?

He earned himself another kind of victory as he finally managed to undo Fëanor’s belt and pants so he could reach in and actually stroke him through his boxers – Relishing the stuttering gasp that tumbled over Fëanor’s lips.

He kept rubbing him through the fabric, getting lost in the taste of Fëanor’s mouth (musk, an aftertaste of coffee, heat and the slightest tang of blood) and so he was completely caught off guard when Fëanor returned the gesture by just shoving his hand down his jeans and rubbing his cock skin-on-skin instead.

He was once again unable to hold back a moan as he was taken by surprise, and Fëanor’s haughty chuckle made more than one kind of heat stirr in Melkor’s chest and lower belly. He tugged Fëanor’s nice trousers down along with his boxers and got his hand wrapped around him fully. This time, Fëanor did let out an honest groan and it was Melkor’s turn to grin. Neither would be willing to admit that it felt good however, even as they kept kissing and jerking eachother off, and Melkor was the first to taunt Fëanor over it.

”God, if you kiss like that, no wonder you’re divorced”

”I fathered seven children, you dick”

”Speaking of dicks, is this your first time giving a handjob or what? Put a little effort into it”

”I’m gonna make you cum so fast a fifteen year old boy would be embarrassed for you”

And so they were on, seemingly forgetting that this had started out as an argument of equal disgust.

They kept going, kept stroking – thumbs gathering precum and fingers trailing gently along foreskin – breaths getting stuck and choked in their chests.

Somewhere along the line, they both decided to compare their sizes (as the mature and sensible adults that they were) and were both annoyed beyond belief to find that they were the exact same size. Both girth and length….. It was quite frankly uncomfortable. Or rather, it would be if both of them weren’t horny and excited enough to overlook it.

”I’ll top”

”The hell you will”

”I don’t bottom to little fucks like you”

”Funny, I was about to say the same”

”We’re the same size, asshole”

”I’m shorter. Going by percentage, I am larger”

”Who in their right mind measures dicks in percentages?!”

”The one whose dick you’re currently giving a mediocre handjob”

Melkor snarled at that and took hold of Fëanor’s shoulder, turning them both around and pushing him down on the ground on top of his leather jacket. Fëanor struggled for a moment, but as soon as Melkor kissed him again he took up the challenge of kissing him better than he had ever been kissed before.

Suddenly, Melkor’s fingers were between his legs, and they were slick with something – causing Fëanor to snap out of it.

”What do you think you’re doing?”

”Prepping you, what do you think?”

”I got that, you idiot, but I’m not about to let just anything into me. What’s on your fingers? I swear if it’s soap – I’ll make you eat it”

”Nah, it’s just actual lube”

”Lubricant? Really? You expect me to believe-”

Fëanor’s disbelieving rant turned into a disbelieving stare as Melkor held up a bottle of…. Just….. Regular lube. Regular lubricant that could be bought at any sex store or pharmacy.

”What kind of perverted asshole just walks around with lube on his person…!?”

”Something tells me YOUR asshole is about to be happy I did” Melkor teased as he slid a finger into Fëanor, causing him to curse. ”Besides, it makes jerking off easier when I’m bored at the office”

It didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t the first time Fëanor had anything inside him. He had experimented quite a bit in his youth before he met Nerdanel, and in their marriage he had happily been pegged several times by her. He was not ashamed of his pleasure and saw nothing negative or inherently submissive in being taken after all, but this was Melkor.

”At least you’re tight and hot here”

”I doubt you need to prepare – You aren’t too large”

”Same size”

”Not if we count in percent-OH…!”

Fëanor let out a cry of surprised pleasure as Melkor reached in and found his prostate expertly. Now that he had found it, he wasn’t afraid to use it to his full advantage and soon Fëanor was a panting mess with three fingers spreading him wide.

Melkor was almost angry about it, but even as Fëanor writhed and squirmed and panted, he still seemed to be in control. Part of it was because Melkor wanted to dominate him – to show that he was better – and here Fëanor just seemed to be happy to be along for the ride.

Speaking of ride, Fëanor was soon no longer content to just lay there and be served (for that is how he saw it), and reached down to stroke Melkor again, distracting him long enough to allow him to flip them both over.

Melkor’s fingers slipped out of him, and he cursed as his back hit the hard floor. The hiss soon turned into a moan however, as Fëanor picked up the lube and coated Melkor’s cock generously with the stuff before sinking down on him with a concentrated frown.

Both were completely and utterly sure that THEY were in control. Fëanor was deciding the pace – he was riding however he wanted. Melkor was the one who had his cock up Fëanor’s ass, and so naturally he was on top.

”I’m… On top”

”You are not”

”I have my c-cock in you”

”Tru-ly? I hadn’t noticed”

”Ass”

”Better than yours – thanks for noticing”

Those were the last whole sentences they actually managed to say however.

They kept groaning and grunting – the slick sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room around them – and both had stopped caring about whether they showed their enjoyment or not. It felt good, why not show it? Who was there to see them other than someone who already hated them? Strangely enough, both trusted that neither would actually go out and tell people about this – Who would believe them after all? It sounded too much like a conspiracy to actually be true.

Fëanor threw his head back with a loud, pleasured groan as a good spot was hit, and Melkor cursed breathlessly as he was squeezed tighter.

It was too good – too hot....!

Within moments, both of them came. Fëanor’s pleasure ended up spent all over Melkor’s tacky (now even more so) t-shirt, while Melkor emptied himself withing Fëanor.

Their heavy breaths kept echoing long after their cries of ecstacy had faded away, and only then did Fëanor slide off Melkor to sit on the floor. His shirt was ruined, his belt was gone and his trousers had ended up wrapped around just one of his legs at some point during the encounter. Melkor’s shirt that had previously been black now had stains, and he swore to himself that he would be burning it as soon as he got the chance.

”Well…. That was the worst sex I’ve ever had”

Against all odds, Fëanor actually laughed at that, looking down haughtily at Melkor who still laid on the ground (almost making that jolt of lust return) before replying.

”That’s a lie and you know it. I made you cum harder than I’ll bet you have in years”

”Yeah yeah you’re a good little cock-slut. Just don’t think I’ll pay you for this”

”You kissed me first”

”Did not”

”Did too”

But before the discussion could escalate once again, and turn from too immature to WAY too mature, they were interrupted by the sound of Melkor’s phone ringing. He glanced at the phone briefly, and then answered with a grin.

”Thil! Finally!”

”Finally? Where are you? I’ve been standing here looking for you for ten minutes! I swear if you’ve gotten into more trouble-!”

”I got into something, but it wasn’t trouble. I just found a way to pass the time inside. Couldn’t even smoke in this rain”

”Just get out here – I need to get home and breathe”

”Yeah yeah, I’ll be right there”

He hung up and stood up on shaking legs, tugging his pants back up and shrugging on his jacket. It turned out that Fëanor had left the moment he answered the door however, not minding to pick up the many buttons that had been lost on the floor. Part of Melkor was disappointed that his entertainment had disappeared, but most of him was happy to not have to spend more time being awkward about the fact that he had just had sex with-

………

He…… had just had sex with Fëanor Finwion…..

Well shit.


End file.
